


A day at quantico

by maddi3225



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: Hey y'all. this is a just a random little fic i decided to share with you! enjoy! This basically just daily life at the BAU
Relationships: ALL - Relationship





	A day at quantico

I sat on the couch on the BAU’s jet back to Quantico. I watched my best friend, Breanna, sit with her boyfriend, the one and only Spencer Reid, as he was trying and failing to beat Gideon at Chess. I could see in her eyes that she was trying to figure out how to play. I looked over to my right to see Hotch and Emily talking. I still missed Elle. She shouldn’t have left. Guy deserved to be shot. 

“You’re staring.” I looked up to Morgan whose chest I was laying on as he looked over a case file. 

“Shut up,” I said as I held back a Yawn. 

“I’m just saying.” He said with that smile of his. 

“He’s right, you were staring.” Reid suddenly piped up. I looked over with a smile but my mouth was still open. 

“Hey, Mr.Genius. You get a say once you beat Gideon in chess.” I said with a smirk. 

Then Reid pushed up his glasses as he said “um, technically I already have. Once before.” He was so adorable. Like a puppy.

“Yeah before we got here.” My bestie said and nudged him with her shoulder. “Therefore, it doesn’t count.” 

It was at that moment Gideon moved one piece and said “Checkmate.” Reid looked so dumbfounded. 

“Give up?” Morgan asked him. 

“Yep.”

“Aww don’t worry, I’ll play with you,” Breanna said as Gideon got up and went to talk with JJ. Reid got up and moved to the other seat as Breanna took his.

“This should be quick.”‘I said under my breath.

“Hey!” Breanna said so obviously pretending to be offended. 

“Drop the act banana. Everyone knows that you have next to no idea how to play.” I said, giving her the look. 

“Banana?” Reid asked confused. 

“I have a brother. When he was little he couldn’t say Breanna so he would say banana and so it became one of her nicknames.” I explained as I sat up. 

“Anything is better than Proactive Plus.” She said under her breath as she focused on moving a piece. 

“What was that?” Morgan asked with a smile and leaned forward. That’s when Breanna realized her mistake. 

I let out a laugh and said “Oh you dumbass. I told you it would slip.” I saw her cheeks and neck become red with embarrassment as I continued. “Do you want to explain or should I?” 

“No no. I think we should let Ms. Williamson explain.” Morgan said. 

“Okay. So I had a lot of acne in middle school. One time in 7th grade, we were at lunch and we told this guy that he couldn’t roast all of us. So he looked me right in the eye and said “Proactive Plus.” It was then that I laughed but I accidentally spit and he saw it, so he leaned back and it went into his best friend’s eye. The dude lost it.” I was laughing so hard. I remember that day like it was last week. 

“That was a good day,” I said as I caught my breath. 

“Yeah for you.” She said clearly still embarrassed. 

“How long have you guys even been friends?” JJ asked. The rest of the group somehow joined the conversation. 

“Since the first day of 7th grade. I sat in front of her in Math class and turned around and just started talking to her.” I explained with a smile. I love her so much. 

“Yeah. I thought she was gonna be a preppy little bitch. I was right.” She said and I gave her a fake smile.

“And I thought you were gonna be a popular girl. But you need friends to be popular.” I said.

“Damn!” Morgan said. 

“Have you guys been with each other since then?” Reid asked.

“Yeah basically. In 8th grade, we decided we’d live together. The original plan was I would be an actor but I would wait for her to get out of college then we would travel the U.S. and end up in L.A. Imagine me, an actor.” I said with a slight laugh. 

“I could see it,” Morgan whispered in my ear and I smacked him in the chest.

“Anyway. After college, we moved to New York for a little while. Then applied for the F.B.I. Worked through it all together. We always made sure we ended up with each other.” Breanna finished. 

“So how did both of you get into the B.A.U?” Morgan asked.

“You’re not complaining are you?” I asked him. 

“Oh no. Not about my girl.” I smiled and kissed him.

“But in all seriousness. We told them both of us or neither of us. As you can see the chose both.” I said with a smirk.

“No, we said neither, then Avery came begging for them both to get the job. After a few hours of explanation of why she needed Williamson there with her.” Hotch revealed. 

“Hours?” Emily asked.

“Yes they were very detailed,” Hotch said with a sigh.

“I love my best friend okay!” I said defensively. The group quickly went back to what they were doing before. “Are you really looking for a new case?” I asked Morgan.

“Yep. Might as well. Got nothing better to do.” He said as I yawned.

“Tell you what. You do whatever and I’m just going to sleep. I sleep right here.” I heard Breanna laugh at my joke. I knew she would get it.

————————————————————————

“Babe. Babe. Wake up.” Morgan gently shook me. 

“What?” I groaned. 

“We got a case.” He explained. 

“At two in the morning?” I said annoyed as I got up and pulled on my clothes. “Grab my emergency makeup bag,” I told Morgan. 

————————————————————————

“So what’s the case?” Emily asked. 

“We’re here! We’re here. Sorry I was getting coffee for everyone.” I rushed in with Morgan behind me.

“It’s two in the morning,” Emily said.

“I have a friend who owns a Starbucks. Um, let’s see. Chai for Reid, vanilla bean frappe for Breanna Bc she hates coffee, mocha for Emily, black with creamer for Gideon, Carmel Frappe for JJ, and Hotch, espresso.” I said and handed everyone their drinks before taking my own.

“Um, anyway. Six murders in Denver, Colorado.” JJ said.

“That’s my home town,” I said. 

“Yes. The victims look to be strangled and their eyes are missing. All women around their early 20’s.” JJ continued.

“Well, we certainly haven’t seen eyes missing yet,” Breanna said. 

“The most recent victim was Carrie Gordon. 24 years old. She was just about to get her teaching license.” 

“When do we leave?” I asked.

“Wheels up in 30,” Hotch said.

———————————————————————-

I held a file with all of the information. 

“Six murders? Why didn’t they come sooner?” I asked.

“They didn’t think it was anything until last week. Two within the span of 4 days.” Jj said. 

“What was the time between the others?” Hotch asked. 

“The first two were two months apart, the third one was 6 weeks later, the last three were in the past month,” Jj said.

“He’s speeding up,” Gideon said.

“There’s no defensive wounds.” Emily pointed out. She was right.

“What’s with the eyes?” I asked myself. “How long had these women been reported missing?” 

“They weren’t,” JJ said.

“What?” Reid asked, equally surprised as us. 

“They all lived alone.” She said.

“No regular contact with family? What about work?” Morgan asked. 

“This is all I got.” She said. 

“I want to talk to the families,” I said. I needed questions answered.

“Me too,” Reid spoke up.

“I got a bad feeling about this case,” Breanna said while concentrating.

“So do I,” Hotch said.

————————————————————————

Me and Reid were driving to the latest victim's mother's house. 

“Six victims in three months. That’s… fast.” I said as I turned left. 

“Remorse.” Reid said under his breath.

“What?” I asked.

“The killer shows remorse. Look at the way the bodies are.” He told me and I pulled over. “They’re gently laid on the ground and not just thrown there.” He was right. 

“Their hair is brushed too.” I pointed out.

“It’s like he’s trying to make it so they look good. Like in a funeral.” 

“Well, it’s not exactly gonna be an open casket if they have no eyes,” I said, earning a laugh.

“How do you do that?” He asked me.

“Do what?” I asked him

“You manage to make jokes in whatever situation you can. Breanna does it too. You two make light in whatever situation you’re in. How?” He asked me and I gave out a sigh.

“When we were younger, like 15 or something, we used to hang out all the time. I would spend like two weeks at a time without going home.” I started fumbling with my hands and staring at them. I couldn’t look at him while talking about this. 

“You’re mom would let you do this?” He asked me.

“I don’t think she really cared. About me in general.” My voice cracked. “I think she hated me.” I could feel hot tears running down my face.

“She didn’t hate you.” He tried to make me feel better but I knew.

I took a deep breath and said “Trust me, she did. Anyway, at times we would umm start thinking. It was normally three in the morning. But we would start thinking about ya know dumb stuff like why guys didn’t like us.”

“Guys didn’t like you guys?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

“People always told me that I basically had guys lining up to get with me but they were all douche bags. Truth be told I think they all just wanted my V-Card.” I told him. “But Bre had the opposite problem. Guys ignored her or friend-zoned her. Or just tried to use her. They did that to both of us though.”

“That’s a surprise.” He said.

“Do you know why Breanna likes you so much?” I leaned in as did he. “You’re the best guy she’s ever met. Throughout our high school, I tried so hard to get her a genuine guy but I came up empty. She tried in college but they used her to hit on me. You, Dr. Spencer Reid, are her first genuine boyfriend. She loves you more than anything. Well not more than me of course but, she loves you.”

“She doesn’t love me.” Reid shook his head. 

“I understand you’re a genius but are you completely oblivious? She loves you. She won’t say it because she’s afraid of being hurt. She heard my stories. You’ve been with her for six months. You know you love someone within 24 hours of meeting them. I’ve been with Morgan for Ten months. I love him so much. He doesn’t know that but I do. I don’t tell him because I have been fucked over in the past. None the less I love him but I love Breanna more. She is the most important thing to me. Now, look at me.” I told him sternly and he listened. “You need to tell me if you love my best friend or not.”

“I do. I love her.” He told me.

“Good. She needs to know that. So once we get home, tell her.” I pulled the car back over to the road.

“I-I understood that you loved Bre but I didn’t realize how much she meant to you. You kinda scared me.” He said.

I huffed a laugh. “Yeah. I can do that. Sorry. Don’t worry I’m not gonna kill you if you hurt my bestie. Legally I’m not allowed to.” 

“You never answered my question. About how you can always make light.”

“Oh yeah. When we were sad we made jokes as a way to be happy. It helped. It was A defense mechanism.” I explained. “We actually have a saying when we’re sad.”

“And that is?” He asked.

“Don’t be sad. Because sad spelled backward’s is das. And das not good.” I smiled, thinking of all the times she told me that. 

“How old were you guys?” 

“....15…” he laughed at me. “Don’t laugh! It helps. We still say it. I said it to her last week!” I defended. I saw Reid’s face fall when I said that. 

“Last week? What do you mean last week? You mean to tell me that my girlfriend was crying last week and I didn’t know.” I could hear the sadness in his voice. 

“Oh Reid. I’m sorry. After that case last week with the sisters, it hit a little close to home with her. Kids always hit us hard but it was three sisters. Bre has two. She didn’t want to bother you because she knew you’re plate was a little full last week so she called me.” I could see the sadness on his face. “Hey, look at me.” He lifted his eyes to mine. “Don’t be sad, because sad spelled backward is das. And das not good.” We both laughed at how stupid our saying was. “She loves you, Reid. I know she does. She talks about you all the time. And I mean all the time.” He smiled. 

“How come you haven’t told Morgan? I mean it’s obvious.” I gave him a crazed look. 

“Explain genius.”

“Well, his pupils dilate every time he looks at you, which is basically all the time. You’ll be across the room and he’s watching you. Every time someone mentions you he smiles. He talks about you all the time. You’re also his longest relationship. I’d never seen Morgan with a girl more than once till you.” I was silent, thinking of what to do with this information.

“You could figure that out but you couldn’t tell your own girlfriend loves you?” 

————————————————————————-

It was late when we got back with the team. 

“Anything?” Hotch asked us. We shook our heads. 

“They were all distant with their families and as friends- none,” I said.

“Alright, it’s been a long day. Let's get some rest and regroup in the morning.” Gideon said and we all made our ways to our rooms. Bre and I shared one. We sat in the dark wide awake. 

“Bre. I have an idea.” She turned on the light and turned on her side to face me. “We have hot dresses correct? I could do your makeup and you could do my hair, then we could go surprise our boyfriends.”I watched as a smile spread across her face.

“Bet.” We quickly jumped up. I ran into our closets and picked out a dress while she started setting up makeup. My dress would definitely leave Morgan speechless. It was a short, skin-tight blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. I picked out nice blue heels to go with. Now for Breanna’s. I found a nice flowy black dress. A diving V- neckline and long sleeves. I got her smaller heels because I’m pretty sure that if I gave her ones like mine, she would die. I came out and held them up for her to see. 

“That’ll stop them in their tracks.” She said and I smiled.

“Great! Now sit.” I said sternly and she did as told. I gave her moisturizer to put on her face as I looked at all my pallets. I only had about three or four with me so I was very limited. I opened them all to see all the colors.  
“I could do dark colors since I have white eyeliner to make your eyes seem bigger. I’ll do that. Look at me.” She turned her head and I handed her the primer to put on. Then I grabbed my brushes and got to work. After I finally finished her makeup, she looked amazing. I plopped down in her seat as she Flat ironed her hair in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and then my dress in the reflection. I decided on browns since they were a neutral color and my dress wasn’t. After Breanna finished her hair. She started curling mine. We smiled as we looked at ourselves after we finished.

We were slipping on our shoes when the door to our room opened. In walked our boyfriends. Both looked like they were ready to party. 

“Looks like we had the same ideas,” Reid said as he and I laughed. Morgan was staring at me and Bre was staring at Reid. 

“I think we broke them,” I told Reid and we both laughed. I looked over to Morgan and smiled. He walked over and picked me up before kissing me. I was blushing madly.

“Reid, you might want to do the same to yours,” Morgan said, never taking his eyes from mine. 

“I’m sure it would be greatly appreciated," I said. Reid quickly made his way over to my best friend and swept her up in a kiss that she great fully returned. “I do believe you can put me down now,” I told Morgan. He pretended to drop me but caught me once again. I simply smiled as he set me down. 

“Well since we’re all dressed up, how bout a bar?” Breanna said. 

“Well can Baby Spencer even get in?” I joked as he gave me a face. “Don’t worry, I know just the place.”

~  
As we walked down Main Street, I desperately tried to pull my dress down to keep my legs warm. 

“It’s fucking freezing,” I said as I once again shivered. 

“Didn’t you grow up here?” Breanna asked me.

“Yes, I did. But I haven’t been here in like 14 years. Forgive if I forgot how cold it gets.” I bit back. 

“Come here,” Morgan said as he pulled me close to his side. “Oh my god. You are freezing. You’re cold to the touch.” 

“Maybe you’re a vampire!” Breanna said with a fake gasp. 

“I wouldn’t complain,” I told her with a smile as we walked into the bar. “I’ll get drinks,” I said as I walked to the bar to order us all drinks. I sat down next to Bre after handing out the drinks. 

“So, what to talk about?” Morgan said. I smiled as I pulled out Uno. 

“Wanna play?” I asked. They all mumbled sure. I smiled as I dealt the cards. “I must warn you, I’m the shit at Uno.” 

“Wanna bet?” Morgan said and I smiled as I raised my eyebrows. 

“How much?” Breanna said. 

“50,” Reid said and Bre and I looked to each other than each pulled out 25 bucks. 

The game was high stakes. Morgan looked at me and said “Uno.” It was my turn and I’d been plotting for a hot minute.

“Skip, skip, draw two, and Uno out,” I said as I looked Morgan dead in the eye. I heard Bre groan as she tossed her cards on the table. “Haha! Suck it, Morgan! Suck it, Reid! And Lick it Bre! I win!” I yelled with the biggest smile. I looked over to see Morgan lovingly smiling at me. I took a deep breath as I quickly looked down, hoping the darkness of the bar would hide my blush. 

“Wanna play again?” Bre asked as a new song started. 

“Right after this song!” I quickly grabbed Breanna’s hand a dragged her to the dance floor.

“I can’t dance dumbass!” She yelled at me. 

“You’re point is?” I told her. I grabbed her hand and spun her around. I caught her other hand and started spinning us as we laughed loudly. We had to stop in fear of falling and continued dancing. We had no idea that our men were watching us with smiles. We shook our chests towards each other before bringing them back. “I just wanna dance!” We started jumping along to the beat. This was my bestie. This was a moment that I will always remember. 

“SHE PLAYED A FIDDLE IN AN IRISH BAND!.

“BUT SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH AN ENGLISH MAn!” I yelled right back at her. I grabbed her hand and she spun me. “Bre!”

“Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to say how much I love you!” I yelled at her.

“What did you do wrong?” She asked Skeptically. 

“Nothing!” I made an appalled face. “Why is that always you’re first idea?” I ask her.

“I don’t know! Well since you’re in a good mood, I need to tell you something.” She said.

“What is it?” I asked her, a little afraid.

“I ate your brownie.” 

“WHAT!” I said angrily. I saw Bre’s eyes flicker behind my shoulder for a moment. Before I could even ask what, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pick me up. I laughed as I was turned around. 

“Only I can dance with you,” Morgan told me as he pulled me close and grabbed my hand. My anger immediately disappeared. It didn’t even feel like we were in Denver for a case. Like we weren’t FBI agents. We were just normal people with normal jobs at a bar on Friday night. “My pretty little Galway girl,” Morgan whispered in my ear. We passed Bre and Reid grabbed my hand and handed Bre off to Morgan. 

“Why hello there!” I said. “Enjoying yourself?” I asked.

“Of course. The love of my life is here.” I smiled knowing he was talking about Breanna. “Morgan.” I laughed at how stupid he is sometimes. 

“I’m really glad you’re in Breanna’s life. I know I’m really protective of her and can be a little scary but, you’re the best guy for her. I hope it works out with you guys! I truly do.” He smiled.

“Don’t worry. I plan to marry her.” I gasped at the information. Before I could say anything, Morgan took me back.

“What’s that face for?” Morgan asked me. 

I shook my head with a smile as I answered “Nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect.” 

“Mmm. I don’t believe you.” He said and I shook my head at him, I squealed as he suddenly spun me out and brought me back against his chest.

“You’re so stupid!” I yelled as I was laughing. 

“I’m not the blonde here now am I?” He said fright back.

“She’s not blonde!” Breanna yelled as we passed them.

“She most definitely is!” Morgan yelled back. 

“Actually she’s a really light brunette!” Reid said. I smiled at Morgan knowing I won. 

“Though she did forget the number four once!” I gasped and whacked Bre as we passed her again. 

“Bitch!” I yelled at her.

“Whore!” She yelled right back.

“Slut!”

“DWIGHT YOU IGNORANT SLUT!” We both yelled and then laughed. I thought about the three other people here with me. The three other people who know me like no one else. I looked up to see Morgan admiring me. I felt my blush grow. I caught a glimpse of Reid dancing with Bre. I could see in his eyes that he was admiring everything about her. I didn’t get to look long before Morgan threw me up in the air and caught me bridal style. I closed my eyes as I threw my head back and laughed. 

He rested his forehead against mine and whispered “You’re my little Galway Girl.” He smiled at me before kissing me and setting me down as the song ended. I saw that Reid was also kissing Breanna. It was obvious how much they loved each other. I caught Breanna’s eye once she looked away from Reid and we both broke into laughter. We made our way to each other and high fived.

“What was that for?” Reid asked as we walked back to our uno. 

“We’re celebrating the fact that we have the most amazing boyfriends ever.” I simply stated and she smacked my arm. Morgan slid into the inside and I slid in next to him while Breanna and Reid took their seat across from us. “I wish we did stuff like this more often. We used to do it all the time. Then we joined the FBI.” 

“BAU takes up all our time. We never get to be normal.” Breanna said.

“Let’s enjoy this while we can. Because first thing tomorrow we’re back to being FBI agents.” Morgan said.

“To being normal!” I said and raised my drink.

“To being normal.” The rest of them followed suit. 

“You guys have really been best friends since 7th grade? You were like 12 then. That’s almost, 14 years!” Spencer said. 

“Well, we didn’t really become best friends till 8th grade. I got into this crazy fight with this bitch named Hailey and everyone in our friend group ignored me. Accept her. I don’t think I’ve truly had any other friends like her. She is the only person I talk to from high school. Granted we live together but.” I said as I smiled remembering all the times we spent together. 

“And how did you know you guys were best friends?” Morgan asked Breanna. 

“I-I don’t really know. It just kinda… happened. She was kind of the only person I hung out with. I talked to other people but she was the only person who lived at my house.” She too smiled. 

“Lived at your house?” Spencer asked. 

“Yeah, at moms we would sleep sideways and I had my own drawer there and all my shower shit.” 

“And at dads, she literally had her own bed. Especially for her.” Breanna said. “She was basically a part of the family. We knew she officially was a part of the family when she came on her first family tradition with us.”

“We went apple picking. We drove up in Madison’s little Sonic car and we’re screaming along to songs that we’re definitely not family-friendly.” I said, remembering screaming liar on the way up the hill and having to pull over because her car couldn’t handle shit. 

“And, she got her own personal photo on moms Facebook. We were so excited.” 

“I remember our first Halloween. We were frat boys and we got our costumes at a thrift store.” I said laughing. I turned and saw Morgan smiling at me. Boy, could he make me blush. I quickly looked over to Bre to see she had tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’ll be right back.” She said as she got up. 

“Well here let me come with you,” I said grabbing my phone. 

“No no. It’s fine.” She said, handing me her phone. I set it on the table and I sat down back next to Morgan. We waited for ten minutes. Twenty. 

“I’m gonna go make sure she’s ok. I’ll be right back.” I said and got up. I made my way to the probably disgusting bathrooms in the back. “Are you alright?” I asked as I walked in. I immediately pulled my gun out when I saw her being held with a knife to her neck. “Mike? What the hell are you doing here?” I asked him. Breanna was clawing at his arm that held her in place. 

“This is for being a fucking bitch to me. Imma take you and your little friend far from here.” He said 

“How did you even know I would be here. I live in Virginia!” I said never lowering my gun. 

“Who do you think killed those girls?” He asked me. “You didn’t notice that they all either looked like you or her?” I thought back and realized all the girls were either blonde or brunette. 

“You lured us here?” I asked in disbelief.

“No shit Sherlock,” Bre said strained. 

“Now, put down your gun.” He told me. 

“Like hell, I’m doing that,” I said and tightened my grip. He sighed and pressed the knife in her neck. I heard her groan in pain as it brought a little blood. “Fine!” I put my hands up and slowly put my gun on the ground and kicked it away. 

“Now come here.” I slowly made my way over. He had his hand that held the knife out towards me. I grabbed his arm but everything went black too quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
